Smart cards, also referred to as chip cards or integrated circuit cards, are devices with an embedded integrated circuit (such as a microprocessor and/or memory) for use as storage of sensitive data or user authentication. Smart cards may comprise memory for storing financial or personal data, or private data such as private keys used in the S/MIME (Secured Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions) encryption technique. Preferably, some of this data may be secured using a PIN (personal identification number) or a password as an access control measure. In order to access the protected data stored in the card's memory, a user must be validated by providing the correct PIN or password.
Typically, the smart card does not include a data entry device for direct entry of a PIN or password for the purpose of user authentication, and instead the smart card is used in conjunction with a smart card reader that is in communication with an input device. When the smart card is in communication with the smart card reader, a PIN or password may be provided by the user via the input device to the smart card reader. The reader may then pass the user-entered PIN or password on to the smart card for verification, so that the smart card can authenticate the user.
However, smart card readers typically rely on a dedicated connection with the connecting device, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection between the mobile device or personal computer and the smart card reader, or a wireless communication link between the smart card reader and a single connecting device. Therefore, the smart card reader is effectively dedicated for use with a first computing and/or communications device, and cannot be used in conjunction with a further mobile device or other communications or computing device without first severing the connection between the first device and the smart card reader.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method by which a smart card reader may be used with multiple computing devices, including mobile communication devices and other computing devices such as personal computers.